


Drarry/HP Microstories

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Many of these have open endings because of their short nature, Microfic, Microstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A set of microstories (3-10 sentences long) written for a Tumblr prompt game. Each chapter is a story and will contain its warnings/tags in the author notes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 56





	1. Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, _love_ writing microstories, and although I know they aren't a very popular form of literature, especially in fandom, I really hope you enjoy these! The prompts were taken from [this post](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/188885464518/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story). 
> 
> None of the microstories are beta read, and they were originally posted on Tumblr in November of 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trembling hands", sent by milkandhoney. Drarry, Resurrection Stone Angst.

With trembling hands, Harry hands the Resurrection Stone over to the ministry official. Draco watches it happen; watches as Harry, small, hunched, hair unkempt and eyes haunted, takes in one slow, painful breath before placing the stone on the woman’s hand.

When they’re out of the office, Harry kicks a chair, startling the man that’s waiting by the office door. Then his face scrunches, his fists curl—he starts to cry.

Draco holds him. He holds Harry through the grief, the anger, the pain. He holds Harry and hopes that it’s enough; that _he’s_ enough to fill in the gap of all of Harry’s lost loved ones, enough to bring Harry back to reality, to stop him from stepping over the fine line that separates life from death.

He holds him, hoping if he holds him tightly enough Harry will feel alive again. 


	2. Bauble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bauble", sent by harrypotterfanfictionwriter. Drarry fluff.

The first time Draco proposes to Harry, it’s with a ring he picks up from the ground as they walk down the street—clearly a bauble. _Are you popping the question?_ Harry asks jokingly as Draco inspects it. _Maybe I am_ , Draco says, and, smirking, gets down on one knee. 

The second time Draco proposes to Harry, it’s with a slice of bread. They’re in the kitchen of their shared flat, and Harry’s laughing at the way Draco’s munching on a slice of bread while he waits for the kettle to boil. Draco glares at him, but then bites off a small hole on the centre of the slice and eats around it until all that’s left is a ring-shaped, wet with spit bit of bread, which he slips on Harry’s finger. Harry chuckles, kisses him, calls him an idiot—kisses him again for good measure.

The third time Draco proposes to Harry, he doesn’t really do it with anything—except his heart, perhaps. He’s sitting by Harry’s hospital bed, mad and exhausted and terrified, and he starts to ramble as soon as Harry opens his eyes—telling Harry that he’s _not_ living without him, that he _can’t_ ; that he’ll kill Harry himself if Harry _dares_ almost die again, no matter if he’s promised to care for Harry in sickness and in health—and then Harry mumbles a small _yes_ , and Draco pauses; sighs, nods, holding on to Harry’s hand like a liferaft.


	3. Svelte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Svelte", sent by harleyhype. Drarry, implied abusive Lucius Malfoy, open ending.

The moonlight glints on the silver ring that decorates his finger; reflects against his hair, draws a map of shadows on his face, scrunched in concentration, in passion; in bliss, maybe, or perhaps it’s sorrow. Harry drowns in the sound of the melody; in the colours of the night, in the way Draco’s svelte hands fly over the piano keys almost ethereally. 

The sound of distant steps echoes in the room, and Draco, still playing, lets out a slow, slow sigh. 

The steps get closer, and Draco’s frown deepens as the melody intensifies, filling the room. A single tear rolls down Draco’s cheek, and Harry reaches out and touches his fingertips to it.

They go right through Draco’s face.

The door to the wide, moonlit room bursts open, and the last thing Harry sees before he’s shaken out of the Pensieve is Lucius Malfoy’s raised wand.


	4. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Empty", sent by azaharperezoso. Gen, Harry-centric, post-war angst, 8th year drinking games.

“Truth.”

“What do you think your soul looks like?”

A few of the Eighth years groan, complain about how boring Neville’s question is, but Hannah seems to consider it seriously. 

“I think of souls more like our self-consciousness, our conscience, so…invisible? Dunno.”

“Goyle’s soul would probably look like treacle tart,” Nott slurs suddenly, “seeing as he won’t stop eating it.”

“Same with Ron’s!” Seamus replies.

As everyone laughs, Harry looks down at the glass of firewhiskey in his hands. _Broken_ , he would have replied. _Empty_.


	5. Tender, Saviour, Nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tender, saviour and nightfall", sent by hogwartsfirebolt. Writing a microstory for three words at once was a challenge XD. Drarry, fluff, Harry has a cold and Draco takes care of him.

Harry groans softly; Draco cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, tenderly, leaning close to whisper. “Come on, you’re the saviour of the world, you can fight a cold.”

Harry just groans louder. With a chuckle, Draco feeds him another spoonful of soup as he pushes Harry’s fringe back, caressing it, brushing it to the side. “I think I saw a fish in a dream,” Harry mumbles, and Draco checks his temperature.

His fever has risen.

He promised his mother he’d be back home by nightfall, and he definitely shouldn’t get sick himself right now what with how hectic his life is, but he knows he won’t sleep all night if he leaves Harry alone like this. So, once Harry’s done with the soup and quickly drifting off again, he takes off his shoes, steals some comfy pj’s from Harry’s wardrobe, and sneaks under the uncomfortably warm bed.

“You’re my favourite fish,” Harry whispers, and Draco chuckles and, resigning himself to his fate, curls himself behind Harry’s back, letting Harry’s breathing lull him to sleep.


	6. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nap", sent by peachpopdream. Drarry, depression.

Draco wakes up slowly, needing a few seconds to comprehend the fact that he’s fallen asleep, book in hand, in the middle of the afternoon. 

“Hi there,” Harry says from the other side of the room, a smile playing on his lips. 

“How long…?”

“Not too long.” 

“I need to finish that essay, we only have till midnight tonight to hand it in, and — fuck, it’s almost seven!” He tries to get up, but only manages a half-sitting position before his body gives up. 

Harry’s already by his side, ready to help him up and walk him to the desk. 

“I’m a failure,” Draco sighs as he stares at the papers scattered all over the desk. 

“You’re trying.” 

“Not hard enough—” 

“You’re _trying_ ,” Harry repeats; and maybe Draco can’t believe him, not yet, but his body feels a little bit lighter when he sets to work, knowing Harry is there by his side. 


	7. Too Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Too loud", sent by rose-grangerweasleyisbae. Drarry, sensory overload, hugs.

Harry’s having fun until he isn’t; until, suddenly, the conversations around him feel too loud, the lights too bright, and he’s breathing unevenly, hearing everything as though it’s at the end of a tunnel, his eyes unfocused.

A touch to Draco’s thigh is enough for him to notice; for him to ask Harry if he needs to get out, if he needs a moment.

Harry nods, and Draco stands up, waiting for him to do the same. They leave the living room, their friends barely noticing, and sneak into Harry’s room.

“What do you need?” Draco asks, but Harry just pushes him onto the bed and buries himself in Draco’s arms, pressing his face to Draco’s collar; sniffing him as he hides from the world.

Draco envelopes him in a strong embrace, and Harry slowly relaxes into him.

“Better?” Draco asks after a moment.

“Mhmm. But don’t you _dare_ let go.”


	8. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Collapse", sent by anon. Drarry, Malfoy Manor Angst.

“Tell me.”

“No.” 

“I said tell me!”

Outside, it pours. Harry paces around the room, grits his teeth when Malfoy’s only answer is a glare.

“Do you,” Harry says calmly, although he wants to scream, “want to die?”

“No.”

“Then tell me how to get you out of those stupid chains so we can get out of this fucking place before Vold — before he comes back and gets us killed!”

Just when Malfoy opens his mouth as if to reply, a spell that flies in from behind Harry hits him on the chest, making him collapse.


	9. Saccharine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Saccharine", sent by tsauergrass. Drarry fluff, established relationship. Ed Sheeran lyrics.

“ _And I’m thinking ‘bout how… people fall in love in mysteeeeerious waaaays! Maybe just the touch of a haaaand!_ ”

There’s a movement on the bathroom mirror, and Harry turns around to an already perfectly dressed Draco leaning on the doorframe, eyebrow raised, smirk in place.

“Enjoying the concert?” Harry asks over the sound of the hairdryer. 

“Oh, very much so! Nothing like listening to my darling husband slaughtering every single high note of the most saccharine song of the century while I think about how late I’m gonna be to the ministry ball!” Harry grins at him, and although he rolls his eyes, Draco smiles back. As he turns to leave, he says, “I’m out the door in five minutes, Potter, with or without you!”

Harry only sings louder.


	10. Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Undone", sent by blue-lilac-soul. Gen, Harry centric, Canonical Character Death (Sirius), Angst.

He’d thought he could do it, but as soon as he steps foot in Sirius’ bedroom, Harry begins to cry.

He wasn’t expecting the room to still _smell_ like him. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, gasping, coming undone as the darkness of Grimmauld Place claws its way into his heart, before Ron finds him on his knees, clinging to Sirius’ bed, drained, and slowly guides him back to their bedroom.


End file.
